When you mix YuGiOh and beer
by DarkLittlePsycho
Summary: Warning: contains EXTREME stupidity and the occasional character bashing. You have been warned....
1. Chapter 1

Dark- HELLO ALL! This is something I made a few years ago and i finally got around to putting it on here! (YAY ME!) So I already have the entire thing written out, but to bad for you I'm evil and love to torture people. -Evil Face- So the more comments I get the sooner I put up the next part. Enjoy!

P.S. My grammar sucks. Get over it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5,000 years ago a very powerful object was discovered. This object has the power to cause total chaos and disorder and also has the power to make people incredibly...stupid. So it was sealed away hoping that it would never be found again. 5,000 years later this object was discovered by an evil and very powerful force and that is were our story begins.

It was 11:00 pm as Yugi and the gang were walking down the sidewalk to go to the park (me- don't ask why they just were) when they were stopped by a Mysterious woman

Mysterious woman- come, come you all must try this drink it will give you um...powers

Joey- oh yeah what kinda powers?

Mysterious woman- ummmm...well...hm...super powers

Joey- super powers

Mysterious woman- yes , super powers

Joey- hmmmm, super powers

Mysterious woman- YES SUPER POWERS SO DO YOU WANT THE DAMN THING OR NOT?

Joey- ok

Surenity- Well if Joey will I guess I will too

Tristan- Sure why not

Duke- yeah sure whatever

Tea- Gee I don't know, don't you think it's kinda strange that some CREEPY, Mysterious woman just came out of nowhere and offered us a drink?

Joey- no, not really

Yugi- Tea has a point you guys

Tristan- come on Yugi nothing bad is going to happen (thats what they all say)

Joey- yeah come on Yugi

Yugi- well ok if you say so

Tristan- well here goes nothing

For a second they all looked at the strange liquid and then quickly took a sip

Surenity- WOW thats really good isn't it Joey

Joey- Yeah you're right it is

Tritan- see Yugi i told you nothing bad would happen

Yugi- yeah I guess you were right

Tea- uh-hu

Duke- yeah thanks lady -looks around- hey where did she go

Tristan- i don't know she was here a second ago...oh well

Then once again they were off to the park

--Seto and Mocuba's P.O.V--

Seto and Mocuba were walking to...um... somewhere, yes thats it somewhere!! When they were stopped by the same Mysterious woman. O.O

Same Mysterious woman- Hello children

Mocuba- um hi(confuzzled tone)

Seto- hn, I am no child

Mysterious woman- oh but of course. I am so very sorry.

Seto- hn

Mysterious woman- please accept this gift -hands them each a gallon of this strange liquid-

Seto- What in the hell is this?

Mocuba- huh she's gone

Seto's thoughts- good that bitch was getting on my nerves

Seto looked at Mocuba was drinking the strange liquid

Seto- DON'T DRINK THAT IT MIGHT BE POISON

Mocuba- well it tastes pretty damn fine to me

Seto- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Mocuba- Thats right you heard me I said DAMN!!!!!!!!

Seto- OK THATS IT WE'RE GOING HOME NOW!!!!!!!!

Mocuba: try and catch me first -runs off (heads straight to the park)-

On the way to the park Seto decided to try the strange liquid

Seto- mocuba was right this is pretty damn good -drinks the rest before he get to the park-

-----------------------------------------------------

Dark- Well that was the first chapie! Yes, short i know. I promise the next will be longer. Don't for get to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark: Yes tis true part 2 is finally out. Thank you for your wonderful comments. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Marik's P.O.V-

Marik was going to the park to get his millennium rod which he had left at the park.(yeah, yeah I know he would NEVER, NEVER,NEVER EVER do that but to friggen bad this is my story so deal with it) when he was stopped by the same Mysterious woman that was there before.

Mysterious woman that was there before- Here young man this drink will give you the power to...DESTROY THE PHAROH!!!!!!!!!!!!HA HA HA HA HA

Marik- hm, destroy the pharoh, sounds like fun. How much?

Mysterious woman- oh it's free

Marik- -takes it and leaves-

-Bakura's P.O.V- (just so you know it's Yami Bakura but Bakura is easier to type, same with Marik)

Bakura was doing ya know that thing he does where he's like going somewhere but you don't know where it is that he's going until he gets there. so yeah that's what he's doing. and he was stopped by the same Mysterious woman that stopped everyone else

Same Mysterious woman that stopped everyone else- Here young man if you take this it will give you more power than you've ever dreamed of. YOU WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ALIVE!!!!!!!!!

Bakura- -snatches the stuff and runs off to that place he was going before but you didn't know where he was going which was the park-

Ok now that brings us to the park and of course Yugi and the gang are drunk and they are all dancing around singing. When Seto and MoKuba show up.

MoKuba- damn damn damn damn !!!! Ha Ha you can't catch me.

Seto- GET YOUR PINT SIZED ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I, AHHHHHHHHH -Trips over a stick an lands flat on his face-

Yugi gang- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!

Seto- hey watch where you're going punk -points to Yugi-

Yugi- oh yeah well why don't you watch where yooouuuuuu're going...Punk.

Seto- y-you callin me a punk?

Yugi: you bet your... you bet your -almost falls over- ...YEAH!

Seto- yeah

Yugi- yeah

Seto- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yugi- oh yeah well...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr to you too.

Seto- l-lets, lets...uh...lets...hmmmmm...lets duel then...yeah

Yugi- yeah

Yugi- YUUUUUU-GGIIIIIIIIII-OOHHHHHH -turns into Yami-

Seto: lets duel

Yami: HOLD ON DAMMIT I GOTTA MAKE UP A THEME SONG, JEEZE -starts dancing to the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song- Waaaa Waaaaaaaaa Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu YU-Gi-Oh Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL. Waaaa Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun YU-GI-OH -strikes a pose-

-very silent 20 seconds pass-

MoKuba: -stops running around- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GO SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Duel starts-

Yami- I SUMMON THE DUDE WITH THE POINTY HAT AND HE HAS THE POWER TO...to...DO STUFF!!!!!!!!!

Seto- OH YEAH WELL I SUMMON THE DRAGON DUDE and he has the power to do stuff tooooooo!!! P And he can kick your ass

Yami- oh yeah well not if I kick your ass first

Seto- oh yeah

Yami- yeah

Seto- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yami- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Seto: I'm soooo going to win because I kick ass!!

Yami- nu-uh I'm gonna win cause I believe the cards have little teny tiny hearts that go thump-thump, thump-thump

Seto- that's just stupid the cards don't have hearts everyone knows that, jeeze don't you know anything

Yami- Well my grandpa told me that cards doooooooo have hearts and you have to believe in them or they'll die, and besides you're just jealous because I'm The King Of Games and you're not P

Seto- me, jealous of you, not even in 5,000 years

Yami- oh you know you are soooo jealous, buuut I guess I could understand because i am SOOOOOOO much hotter than you and I'm cooler and I got more fan girls aaaaaaand I got tri-colored, pointy hair . OH YEAH SCORE 1 FOR YAMI. P

Seto- nu-uh, I am way hotter then you and I'm a geneius and I got my own company aaaaaand OH YEAH, I got that SUUUUPER SEXY smirk that everyone loves. So that proves I'm better than you!! P

Yami- nu-uh

Seto- ya-hu

Yami- nu-uh

Seto- ya-hu

Yami- nu-uh infinity

Seto- ya-hu infinity times 2

-continues for about 10 min. then Joey comes over and punches Seto in the stomach (of course he misses the first few times) Seto then passes out-

Yami- YEAH...I WIN

Yugi gang- WHOOOOOOOOOOO GO YUGI

Yami- NO I'M YAMI

Yugi gang- ohhhhhh...WHOOOOOOOOO GO YAMI

Yami- thank you

Joey- OH YEAH I KNOCKED OUT KAIBA, SUPER STRENGTH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark- So as you can see I capitalized the 'K' in Mo**K**uba because i had people yelling at me for it. I'm sorry people if I spell something wrong but you don't have to shove a metal pole up my ass for it. Jezee...

Yours Truly,

Dark


	3. Chapter 3

Dark- Well I finally decided to put up the next part. would have been up sooner but apparently nobody reviews anymore assholes... but thank you to the wonderful people who have. Much love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just then they were joined by Marik**

**Marik- Hello pharoh, I now have the power to destroy you.- drinks the stuff the mysterious woman gave him - Ok why do I not have the power to destroy you?**

**Yami- mabey it takes a few seconds for it to kick in**

**Marik- hm that makes sense**

**-tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick-**

**Marik- HA HA HA NOW I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU PHAROH!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA (OH yes he got his rod back)**

**Surenity- OH NO IT'S AN EVIL MAN **

**Marik- yes I am evil and if you the pharoh do not surrender I will send you and your friends to the shadow realm!!!!!**

**Yami- NU-UH YOU LIE!**

**Marik- oh no you have seen past my evil plot to trick you. No matter, I have a backup plan. One of your friends is under my mind control and you have to guess who it is**

**Yami- hmmmm, lets see we have Seto, MoKuba, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Surenity and...uh...oh yeah it's Tea...or something like that. Hmmmmmmm, let's see -looks at everyone-**

**Seto- -passed out- **

**MoKuba- -running in circles- DAMN DAMN DAN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN**

**Joey- -poking seto with a stick-**

**Duke & Tristan- -fighting over surenity-**

**Tea- -drooling- duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Yami- ok well it can't be Seto cause he's passed out, i know it's not Joey, Duke and Tristan are always fighting, and surenity is doing what she usually does. hmmmmmmmmm...mabey it's MoKuba wait what about tea -looks at tea- nah she's always like that. ok i think it's Mocuba.**

**Marik- WRONG IT WAS BOB!!!!!!!! **

**Yami- who's Bob?**

**Marik- ya know Bob Joe the guy who sits next to you in history**

**Yami- nooooooooooo**

**Marik- oh, then i have no use for you bob...I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM.**

**Bob- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, wait will there be tacos there? **

**Marik- -- no**

**Bob- oh...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -GETS SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM-**

**Marik- NOW WHO'S NEXT -everyone points to tea- i don't thing sending her to he shadow realm will do much to her sooooooooo pick some one else -everyone points to some random dude walking down the street- that's better -sends him to the shadow realm- HA HA HA HA HA -RUNS AROUND AND HIT EVERYONE WITH HIS ROD-**

**Yami- OW!! THAT HURT!!!! OK NOW WE HAVE TO DUEL CAUSE DARK LITTLEPSYCHO SAID SO**

**Marik- fine then, I SUMMON THIS DUDE and he's like a bird/dragon thingand he's all like caw-caw... except it' more like RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KILL, MEAN, DESTROY, WRECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Ok now he has that little vein thing that pops out when he laughs all evilly and crap-**

**Yami- dude what is that thing?**

**Marik- what thing?**

**Yami- that thing on your face -points to vein thing-**

**Marik- oh that, thats my vein**

**Yami- your vein?**

**Marik- yeah i make it pop out when i laugh so i seem eviler**

**Yami- dude that is like a major turn off **

**Marik- ya think so i always thought it was kinda cool**

**Yami- no way that...that thing is sooooooooo not attractive **

**Marik- dammit the book evil for dummies said it was o good thing **

**Yami: you mean you actually read those things? **

**Marik: yeah so **

**Yami: whatever it you life**

**Marik: -starts mumbling about ways to make him seem eviler w/out the 'major turn off' part- HA HA I'VE GOT IT I'LL WEAR EYELINER ,it makes you look eviler aaaaaand the girls love a man that looks sexy in make up (that is so true)**

**Duke- DUDE, SHUT UP -takes Marik's rod and hit him with it-**

**Marik: -passes out- **

**Yami- YEAH I WIN...AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just then Bakura shows up and yes he's drunk too**

**Bakura- HA HA I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ALIVE!!!!!!!**

**Yami- oh yeah well i am the most powerful man NOT alive**

**Tristan- how can you be the most powerful man not alive when first off all when technically none of you are men yet and second of all you ARE alive**

**Yami- SHUT UP NOBODY ASKED YOU!**

**Bakura- HA I AM STILL MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU **

**Yami- Now we must duel**

**Bakura- no, i don't want to**

**Yami- to bad DarkLittlePsycho said you have to**

**Bakura- i don't have to listen to that stupid bitch**

**Dark- YOU SHUT UP AND DUEL NOW**

**Bakura- why should i listen to you?**

**Dark- because i said so and im the narator so you have to listen to me or i will make you weak and pathetic and then i will make your head fall off so shut up and duel**

**Bakura- you can't do that**

**Dark- i can and i will, SO DUEL ALREADY**

**Bakura- FINE I WILL... stupid bitch**

**Dark- I HEARD THAT**

**Bakura- GRRRRRRR, AH FINE**

**Dark- that's better, now continue**

**Yami- i summon the puffball **

**Bakura- ok i bored now and i only have a few more hours to take over the world sooooo... you win**

**Yami- OH YEAH I'M ON A ROLL BABY!!!!!!! GO YAMI IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY ! UH-HU, OH YEAH, YOU RULE**

**Bakura- ok we get it now, you can shut up now **

**Yami- OH YEAH I RULE, YOU SUCK, UH-HU, OH YEAH**

**Bakura- SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, JEEZE**

**Yami- well sooommmmeeeebody forgot to take their happy pills today**

**Bakura- i don't need those stupid things anymore!!!! alll i need is... POWER HA HA POWER POWER POWER POWER POWER WACK -Dark drops a metal bar on his head-**

**Fan Girls- -evil glares-**

**Dark- what? i had to shut him up somehow**

**Then out of nowhere guess who shows up, go on guess.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Dark- I bet you all 5 bucks you won't figure it out! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Well anyways sorry fangirls of Bakura. I love him too but he needed to be silenced.

**END!**


End file.
